Deux mondes
by yue-redmoon
Summary: Deux amis vont vivre une aventures entre deux mondes, le leurs et le monde d'Hyrule ! Pour l'instant ils sont bloqués à Hyrule et feront tout poure rentrer chez eux.jeux vidéos et manga Zelda mélangé chapitre 5 online ! chapitres refaient
1. Chapter 1

Pour faire cette fic, j'ai imaginé si le jeu Zelda n'était jamais sorti. Et j'utilise le jeu _The legend of Zelda : Ocarina of time_ ainsi que des éléments tiré du manga du même nom par AKIRA HIMEKAWA (Astro boy chez generation comic) Venez la lire s'il vous plait !

Si toute fic est semblable à celle-là, c'est pas normal, j'ai imaginé et crée cette fic tout seul sans lire de fic semblable (j'ai rarement lus des fic ZELDA sauf les plus marrant)

* * *

**Chapitre d'introduction : Cadeau d'anniversaire **

Quand on rentre de cours et que l'on fête, son 16ème anniversaire, on ne voit pas changer sa vie à se point, mais depuis son anniversaire, Link ne voyait pas changer à ce point avec son meilleur ami. Ces derniers rentrairent chez Link après les cours comme ils le faisaient tout les jours.

"Grand-mère ! Grand-père ! Je suis rentré !" hurla Link dans l'appartement.

"M'sieur et madame Silver !" continua Ryu en regardant autours de lui pour chercher les grands-parents de son ami.

Soudain, Link trouva un mot sur le frigo et lu.

"Ta grand-mère s'est encore cassé le pied gauche pendant le cours de karaté. Je vais la rejoindre à l'hopital. Ton cadeau est dans ta chambre. Signé ton pépé !"

"Grand-mère a encore brisé des planches..." rigola Link.

"Faudra demander à tes grands-parents leurs secrets pour rester aussi actif à leurs âge !" continua Ryu le sourire aux lévres. "Même les miens ne sont pas ausi vivant !"

Très vite, les deux amis allérent dans la chambre et trouvérent un colis entouré dans du papier cadeau sur le lit avec dessus une petite carte qui disait :

"Cela a appartenu à ta mére ! Il te reviens ! Signé tes grand-parents !"

Le colis ouvert, il y avait dedans un drôle de crital bleu monter comme une boucle d'oreille.

"Plutot gros le crital ! Il fait la taille d'une oreille !" remarqua Ryu.

"Je vais jamais pouvoir mettre ça à une de mes oreilles ! Je dois avoir une ficelle sur mon bureau, ça sera mieu en pendentif !" expliqua Link

Quand soudain, la pierre se mit à briller et la lumière enveloppa les deux jeunes qui ne savaient pas quoi faire.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Lieux inconnu.**

Quand les deux garçons purent ouvrir les yeux, le décors avait changé. Plus de chambre. Juste une vaste plaine, avec quelques arbres par-ci par-là et droit devant eux un endroit qui ressemblait à un ranch.

"C'est quoi ce bordel ?" marmonna Link.

"On est où ?" demanda Ryu en regardant autours de lui.

"J'en sais rien ! On est peut-être mort ! Ou alors on dort !"

"Dans ce cas, je m'attendais à des nana à poils pour l'acceuille à ma mort ! Et je rêve souvent de jolies filles !"

"Faudrait que t'arrête avec les filles ! ça deviens grâve. A part ça, on devrait bouger, tu crois qu'il y a des gens là-bas ?" demanda Link en montrant le ranch.

Arrivé au ranch, ils se rendirent à l'enclos qui gardait des chevaux.

"La vache ! T'as vu tout ces chevaux ? Au moins, on sait qu'il y a des gens ! Regarde, y'a une fille au milieu d'eux !" montra Ryu content.

Effectivement, une jeune fille s'approcha des deux amis.

"Bonjours ! Bienvenue au Ranch Lon Lon ! Je m'appelle Malon et je serais ravis de vous aider..."

Ryu prit les mains de la jeune fille et dit :

"Moi c'est Ryu ! Et je heureux de..."

Link frappa son ami qui avait maintenant la tête dans le sol pour pouvoir le calmer.

"Excusez mon ami ! Il commence tout juste à être civilisé ! Moi c'est Link ! Et on ne sait pas où nous sommes !"

"Mais vous êtes au Ranch Lon Lon ! Le seul Ranch d'Hyrule !"

"Hyrule ?" répétérent les deux garçons.

"Vous connaissez pas Hyrule ? C'est vrai que vous différent de nous." remarqua Malon avec le sourire.

"Différent ? Le mot est faible ! Regarde ses oreilles !" marmonna Link qui avait tiré son ami pour que la demoiselle n'entende pas.

"On dirait une elfe ! Sans parler des vétements ! On se croirait dans un roman d'Heroic fantasy !" continua Ryu. "On fait quoi ?"

"On utilise la methode RPG ?"

"Celui où on pose des questions pour savoir comment retourner chez nous ?"

"Oui !"

"OK ! je te laisse faire ! Moi je prend le rôle du mec qui drague !"

"Malon !" Appella Link avant d'être interrompus par un homme qui appellait Malon.

"Attendaient moi messieur, je reviens !" s'excusa la jeune fille.

Pendant que les deux garçons attendérent Malon, ils se mirent à discuter.

"C'est bizarre !" remarqua Ryu. "Tu reçois un soi-disant crital venant de ta mère ! Et au moment où tu le tiens on se retrouve dans une plaine !"

"Ouais ! Je me demande si mes grands-parents sont au courant." se questionna Link.

"S'ils le sont pas, ils doivent se demander où nous sommes s'ils sont rentré bien sûre ! D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense ! On sait rien sur tes parents !"

"Je me suis jamais posé la question ! Mais si c'est bien le cadeau qui avait appartenu à ma mère qui est la cause de cet situation, je demanderais à grand-père et grand-mère qui ils étaient mes parents."

"Si ça se trouve, t'as mère est une sorciére qui peut faire traversé des dimensions !" rigola Ryu.

"Et elle s'appelle Yuko et elle tient une boutique qui excause les voeux (Faut connaitre XxX Holic)!" continua Link en riant. "Je m'entendrait avec elle si elle est aussi alcoolique !"

Leur discution furent interrompus par le retour de Malon.

"Excusez moi ! Mais je dois aller faire une livraison !à Hyrule !" expliqua Malon.

"On peut vous aider si tu veux !" proposa Ryu les yeux en coeur.

"ça serait pas de refus ! Mais je veux pas vous embêter avec mes travaux !" continua Malon.

"Mais non !" répondit Ryu avec derriére Link qui se disait :

"Son mode neuneu devant une fille nous est utile pour une fois ! ça pourrait nous aider d'aider cette fille !"

**Fin du chapitre.**

Dans le prochain chapitre : Les deux amis accompagné de Malon se rendrent au Bourg d'Hyrule pour livrer du lait au château d'Hyrule, un bon moyen pour en savoir plus sur leurs situation.

* * *

REVIEWS PLEASE ! 


	2. STOP!

**Annonce !**

Suite à un manque d'idée... J'arrête momentanément cette fic... Qui sait, je la finirai un jour...

En plus, elle est pas très lu... Alors autant arrêter.

Signé : YUE


	3. Hyrule

Yue : Salut tout le monde ! Et oui je suis de retours mais pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Au contraire ! J'annonce le retour de ma fic Zelda, "Deux mondes" ! J'espère qu'elle auras encore plus de succé qu'avant et que l'on me laissera des reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le tournoi.**

Dans un chariot qui aller les mener dans un bourg appellé Hyrule, Ryu et Link se rendirent avec Malon, qui conduissée, dans cette ville pour aller livrer du lait.

"Vous n'allez pas passer inaperçu avec vos vêtements !" remarqua soudainement Malon à ses deux nouveaux amis.

Il est vrai que comparer à Malon, Ryu était habillé d'un jeans noir et d'un T-shirt de la même couleur avec un motif blanc qui dessiné un dragon. Et Link, lui était habillé d'un jeans classique de couleur bleu avec un t-shirt où il y avait dessus Homer Simpson bavant buvant une bière e étant complètement bourré.

"On fait quoi une fois arrivé là-bas ?" demanda Ryu.

"Un, on aide Malon à livrer le lait ! Deux, on visite la ville en cherchant un endroit qui pourrait nous servir les infos utile !" répondit Link.

"On arrive !" coupa la jeune livreuse de lait.

Le deux amis regardérent devant eux et découvrirent une ville avec des remparts. Et une fois à l'intérieur, ils découvrirent une ambiance digne des romans et des film d'Heroic-Fantasy ou encore dans les jeux vidéos. La place du marché était très animés, les marchands criaient pour vendre leurs marchandises, les acheteurs discuter entre eux. Mais surtout...

"Regarde ce panneau ! T'as vu leurs écriture ?" remarqua Ryu.

"J'y pige que dalle !" critiqua Link. "Eh Malon, ça dis quoi ce panneau ?"

"C'est l'annonce du tournoi de combat ! Chaque année, un tournoi est organisé pour voir le niveau des aventuriers et des gardes les plus forts, histoires qu'ils utilisent leurs force en temps de paix !" raconta Malon calmement. "ça à lieu demain ! Vous devriez vous inscrire ! Les spectateurs adorent voir les étrangers se battre ! A moins que vous ne saviez pas vous battre !"

"On verra plus tard ! Après la livraison !" souria Ryu en s'imaginant vainqueur, entourer de filles, l'épée à la main. "Et puis, on sait se battre !"

"Au lieu de t'imaginer des choses, mate moi ce château !" coupa Link en montrant un immence château.

"Halte là !"

C'était un garde du château qui les interpella.

"C'est moi Malon ! Je viens pour une livraison de lait tout frais !" souria la demoiselle.

"Et les deux autres ?" demanda le garde méfiant.

"Ce sont des étrangers qui m'ont proposés de m'aider ! Ils se sont perdu alors je les ai guidé jusqu'ici e espérant qu'ils trouvent leurs réponces !"

"Je vois..." marmonna le garde. "A cause du tournoi de demain, nous sommes légérement tous occupés, et par sécurités, nous ne pouvons laisser les deux étrangés entrer..."

"Et on va laisser une fille porter ces deux caisses lourdes ?" interrompis Ryu dégouté. "Et la galanterie dans tout ça, ils connaissent pas ?"

"Le personnel de la cuisine de la cuisine s'en chargeront ! Malon, tu apporteras le chariot jusque devant la porte des cuisines et ils feront le reste !"

La demoiselle s'excuta laissant les deux héros seuls, à attendre leur nouvelle amie.

"Dite moi, M. le garde ! Qu'elle est donc la récompence du tournoi ?" demanda Ryu intrigué.

"Vous pouvez demander ce que vous voulez, du moment que ce n'est pas illégal, impossible voir impardonnable ! Donc pas de demande de mort, ne pas être roi d'Hyrule et beaucoup d'autres choses ! Il y a des limites à la demande !"

"Donc, je peux demander manger gratuitement dans une restaurant ?"

"Oui ! ça c'est possible !"

"Mais pas de demander la mort de tel ou telle personne ?"

"Exactement ! Vous avez tout compris !"

"T'as la même idée que moi ?" demandérent en choeur les deux amis. "On s'inscrit au tournoi ?"

"Dans ce cas hatez-vous, quand le magasin d'arme "Chez Semra" fermera, les inscription seront clos ! Et les places sont limités !"

"On y va maintenant ou on attend Malon avant ?" demanda Ryu.

"On l'attend, elle pourra nous aider à s'incrire, vous que l'on connait l'écriture de cet endroit !" remarqua Link.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Malon arriva avec son chariot.

"C'était rapide !" s'etonna Link. "Enfin bref, Malon, tu peux nous conduire au magasin d'arme maintenant ? On veut s'inscrire au tournoi !"

"Avec plaisir ! Je laisse mon chariot ici messieur les gardes !"

Les trois amis partirent pour la place du marché plus précisement, au magasin d'arme appellé "Chez Semra".

En entrant dans le magasin, Ryu et Link furent étonnés de voir dans le magasin un homme de deux mètre voir plus de haut, discuter avec une créature étrange.

"C'est quoi ça ?" demanda Link à Malon en montrant la créature.

"C'est un Goron ! Un habitant du mont du péril !"

"Que puis-je faire pour ses jeunes gens ?" demanda le geant qui était sûrement le patron du magasin.

"On vient s'inscrire au tournoi ! Moi et mon pote !" répondit Link.

"Vous avez de la chance, il reste trois places ! Donnait moi vos noms et le type de récompence que vous souhaitez, si encore vous gagnez évidement !" ria le patron.

"Link ! Ma récompence, c'est d'avoir des quelques informations qui sont pas facile à trouver !"

"En gros, tu voudrais avoir des information que seul la famille royal d'Hyrule pourrait te donner ?"

"La famille royal d'Hyrule ?" demanda Ryu à Malon.

"Les souverains de notre pays." répondit la demoiselle du ranch.

"Exactement !" répondit Link au patron.

"Et le petit en noir ?"

"Moi c'est Ryu et ma récompence c'est la même !"

"Très bien ! Vous avez des armes ?"

"Heu... Non ! Moi je comptais me battre à mains nues ! Comme j'ai toujours fait !" répondit Ryu.

"Pareil !" répondit Link.

"Laissez moi vous vendre une arme..."

"Pas d'argent !" répondirent aussitôt en choeur les deux amis.

"Ah... Mais regardez quand même ! Peut-être que plus tard, vous pourrez !"

"Mate cette épée Link ! On dirait celle de Cloud Strife de "Final fantasy 7" !" remarqua Ryu en montrant une grosse épée à coté de la porte d'entré.

"La vache ! Tu crois que c'est aussi lourde que l'on le dit ?" demanda Link.

"Ah ça ! Pour être lourde, elle est lourde ! Moi j'arrive à une main mais tout le monde est obligé de la prendre à deux mains !"

"Je peux essaiyer pour voir son poid ? demanda Ryu très curieux.

"Essaiye mais tu vas te faire mal !" souria le patron. "T'as l'air costaud mais pas assez pour la porter d'une main si tu veux mon avis !"

Soudain, Ryu prit l'épée d'une main avec un peu de mal, le bras allongé, il la tendit vers le patron mais avec du mal.

"Ouais ! Elle... Elle est lourde la belle..." souffla Ryu. "Même moi je dois y aller à deux mains pour bien la manier..."

"C'est pas possible... Il a pas la masse corporel qu'il faut pour ça..." s'etonna le patron.

"Finalement, ton entrainement musculaire t'as servis !" se moqua Link. "J'a toujours dis que t'étais pas humain !"

"Eh bien ! Voila une jeune homme ma foi très fort !"

Une femme entra dans le magasin en regardant Ryu.

"Dame Impa ! Je suppose que vous venez pour récupérer vos dagues !" s'exclama le patron du magasin.

"Oui ! Mais avant ça, j'aimerais dire à ce jeune homme qu'il m'a l'air très fort pour son âge !"

Ryu reposa l'épée et regarda la femme.

"Il le faut bien ! Là d'où je viens, je mets ma force au service des filles !" se vanta-t-il.

"Moi je dirais plutôt que c'est pour les impressions sans avoir de gros biceps !" corrigea son ami.

"Et vous ?" demanda Impa en regardant Link. "Êtes-vous aussi fort que votre ami ?"

"On peut dire ça ! Mais je peux pas porter cette arme, ça c'est sûre, je suis fort à ma manière ! Et puis, une épée normal me parait meilleur pour moi !"

"Voyez-vous ça ! Je paris que vous participez au tournoi de demain !"

"Ouais ! Et c'est important pour nous ! Alors même si on a pas d'arme, vous allez voir demain ce que l'on vaut à la baston !" souria Link.

"Interresant ! Patron !"

"Oui lady Impa ?"

"Inscrit moi pour le tournoi de demain ! Ma récompence, c'est que si je gagne, le prochain tournoi aura lieu au village Cocorico !"

"Bien Lady Impa !"

"Et prêtes des armes aux deux gamins, je veux voir ce qu'ils valent vraiment à l'épée demain ! Ne t'inquiéte pas, je te pairai s'ils les abiment trop !"

"Bi... Bien... Faîte votre choix les jeunes !"

"Moi c'est tout fait ! C'est la toute grosse ! Et toi Link ?"

"Cette simple épée !" conclua Link en prenant une épée tous ce qu'il y avait de plus banal.

"Alors rendez-vous demain les jeunes ! Et entraînez-vous bien pour demain ! Le tournoi commence en début d'après midi ! Soyez pas en retard !" salua Impa en sortant du magasin.

"Au faite, c'était qui cette femme ?" demanda Ryu.

"C'est Dame Impa !" répondit Malon. "La nourrice de la princesse Zelda !"

"La nourrice de la princesse de ce royaume ?" répéta Link.

"Enfin, c'est plutôt sa confidente et sa garde rapprochés vu l'âge de la princesse !"

"C'est à dire ?" demanda Ryu curieux.

"16ans !"

"Intéressant !" marmonna Ryu.

"Pense plutôt à demain au lieu d'imaginer de quoi à l'air la princesse !" dérangea son ami.

"D'ailleur ! Où allez-vous dormir ?" demanda Malon souriante.

Lourd silence qui en disant beaucoup.

"Maintenant qu'elle le dit... J'avais pas prévus que l'on dorme ici..." pensa à voix haute Link.

"Et sans argent... ça va pas être de la tarte..."

"Malon ! Loge nous chez toi !" suppliérent subitement les deux amis à genoux.

"Bien sûr mais y'a comme un problème ! Enfin vous verrez sur place !" souria Malon.

Plus tard, dans le ranch Lon Lon, avec l'accord du père de Malon, Talon, Link et Ryu pûrent dormir au ranch mais...

"Dehors ?" répéta Link.

"Sur une hotte de paille ?" continua Ryu.

"Nous sommes désoler mais nous n'avons pas de chambre d'ami ! Mais vous en faîtes pas ! Les nuits sont superbe ! Même moi je dors dehors !" rassura Talon content de dire son mode de vie.

"C'est mieux que rien !" souria Link. "ça vous dérange pas si j'essaiye de m'entraîner à l'épée ?"

"Tant que vous blessez personne c'est bon ! Moi je vais me coucher !"

"Mais le soleil n'est même pas couché !" remarqua Ryu.

"Bonne nuit !"

"Mon père est du genre feignant ! Mais on s'en sort quand même !" expliqua la fille du ranch.

"Tu pense pouvoir manier une épée ?" demanda Ryu en revenant à son ami.

"Rappelle toi que j'ai fait de l'escrime ! C'est presque pareil..."

"Sauf que l'épée est plusgrosse et plus lourd !"

"Mais j'arrive à la tenir d'une main, plus facilement que toi avec ta grosse lame !"

"Je l'ai pris mais c'est pas dis que je vais l'utiliser demain ! T'as devant toi le pro de la baston je te rappelle !"

"Mais nos adversaires seront armés eux ! Regarde cette femme Impa ! Elle a deux dague et c'est sûrement pas pour se curer les dents ou pour écorcher les lapins !"

"Ouais... C'est pas faux..." marmonna Ryu en prenant son épée. "On s'entraîne ?"

Pendant le reste de la journée, les deux amis s'entraînaires aux maniement de l'épée. Ryu s'entraîna aux maniement à deux mains. Mais Link, lui, à une seul mains mais en changeant souvent de main.

Le soir, après un bon repas préparé par Malon au grand bonheure de Ryu qui disait qu'elle ferait une épouse formidable. Sur la hotte de paille, les deux amis tentérent de dormir.

"Tu crois qu'il se passe quoi chez nous ?" demanda Ryu.

"Va savoir ! Si grand-père et grand-mère sont aux courants, ils doivent se demander ce qu'ils nous arrivent... Sinon, ils doivent croire qu'on a fugués et ils se font un sang d'encre pour nous !" répondit Link en pensant à sa famille.

"Connaissant mes vieux, tu peux être sûre qu'ils doivent croire que je traîne quelque part juste pour les faire chier !" ajouta le garçon en noir.

"T'es parents sont vaches quand même ! Il pense plus à ton frère, le genie de la famille comme ils disent !"

"Ouais ! Comme j'ai pas son intelligence, je passe pour le gosse à problème ! Je t'envis d'avoir des grands-parents comme les tiens !"

"Eh ! T'es comme un frère pour moi ! Grand-mère m'a dit qu'elle aimerait aussi t'avoir comme petit-fils ! Toujours actif, qui cherche à plaire aux filles et toujours à la recherche de sensation forte ! Bref comme elle dans sa jeunesse mais version masculin !"

"C'est pas pour rien qu'elle a fait tout les manéges à sensation pendant la foire avec moi !" souria Ryu.

"Ouais !"

Les deux amis riairent.

"Tu crois qu'elle me prêtera sa moto un jour ?" demanda Ryu hyper sérieux.

"Sûrement le jour où elle en aura une neuve ! Maintenant dors !"

"Ouais m'sieur !"

Endormis, les deux visiteurs de ce monde ne se rendirent pas compte que des yeux les observaient sur le toit de la maison du ranch.

**Fin du chapitre.**

_Prochain chapitre :__ Combats et rigolades seront au rendez-vous ! Impa se battera contre nos héros. Auront-ils leurs renseignements ? Quelles seront leurs adversaires ?

* * *

_

Yue : **REVIEWS PLEASE ! **ça serait simpas !


	4. tournoi

**Chapitre 3 : Le tournoi.**

"Une montagne ? Non ! Un volcan ! Je suis dans un volcan ? Qui est cette personne là-bas ? on dirait qu'il est blessé... Mais surtout... On dirait qu'il fait face à un dragon... Mais ce garçon... C'est..."

"Debout les garçons !"

"Hein ?" se réveilla Link.

"Encore cinq minutes..." grogna Ryu encore endormi sur la paille.

"Un petit déjeune vous attendant dans la maison ! Je l'ai préparée moi même !" souria Malon.

"Débout mon vieux ! Le p'tit déj d'une demoiselle nous attend !" hurla Ryu en sautant hors la paille.

Link regardait son ami partir avec Malon pour manger.

"ça c'est pas un rêve..."marmonna le dernier levé. "Mais... C'était moi dans ce volcan ?"

Soudain, il vit un morceau de papier sur l'herbe, juste à ses pieds, soigneusement plié en deux. En le prenant, deux pierres étranges tombérent. L'une était verte et la deuxième était jaune.

"C'est quoi ces trucs ?"

"Link ! Raméne-toi !" hurla Ryu à l'entré de la maison.

Sans réfléchir, Link prit les pierres et parti rejoindre son ami.

A table, le petit déjeuné était : lait, pain, beurre et fromage. Et les deux amis mangérent et Malon les laissa.

"C'est quoi ce papier ?" demanda Ryu en voyant son ami regarder le morceau de papier.

"J'en sais rien, c'était à mes pieds en me réveillant, avec ses deux trucs !" expliqua Link en montrant les deux pierres.

"Encore des critaux ? Me dit pas que..."

"Non, ils sont différents du mien !" Mais je comprend pas à quoi ils servent ! Ce qu'il y a d'écris sur le papier n'est pas dans notre langue ! On devrait demandé à Malon ce qu'il y d'écrit !"

"Un problème ?" demanda la demoiselle une fois de retour.

"Tu peux nous dire ce qu'il y a sur ce papier ? Je l'ai trouvé hier quand on t'attendait et j'ai oublié de te demander ce que ça disait ! Il y avait ces pierres dedans !" mentit Link en montrant les pierres et le message.

"Pas de problème ! Sûrement quelqu'un qui les a perdu après les voir acheté !" remarqua Malon. "ça dit : Feu de Din ! Vent de Farore ! Rien de plus !"

"C'est tout ?" demanda Link. "Drôle de bijou !"

"Gardez-les ! Ils vous porteront peut-être bonheure !"

"Pas bête ! Je pux avoir le jaune ?" demanda Ryû.

"Tiens !" accepta Link.

Après avoir tout avalés, les deux amis sortirent de la maison où Malon les attendait avec des chevaux.

"J'espère que vous savez monter à cheval ! Car c'est comme ça que l'on ira en ville !"

"Moi j'en ai fait y'a longtemps ! Mais c'était plus du rodéo ce jour là..." remarqua Ryu en repensant au jour où son frère avait tapé sur le derrière du cheval pour le faire tomber, chose raté puisque Ryu était bien accroché au cheval avant de faire un vol plané doit sur une botte de paille.

"Moi aussi mais c'était y'a dix ans environs." répondit Link en pensant à sa grand-mère, le jour où elle l'a emmené voir une de ses amies qui avait des chevaux dans une ferme.

"ça ira !" rassura Malon en montant sur un cheval avec une crinière blanche. "Je vous présente Epona, ma meilleur amie, elle aime la musique et y'a que moi qui peut monter dessus !"

"Mais ça ira ? je veux dire, avec le poids de mon épée..." commencea Ryu.

"Ne vous en faîtes pas ! Ce sont les plus costauds, ils ont portés pires !"

Les deux prirent chacun une monture et ils partirent pour le Bourg d'Hyrule.

Sur la place du marché, l'ambiance était à la fête, même hors du château on trouver des stands pour des jeux.

"Eh ben... C'est des rapides pour monter les stands ! J'avais pas remarquer ça hier !" remarqua Link en descendant de son cheval.

"Mate moi la danseuse là-bas !" dit soudainement Ryu en montrant une femme en rouge où même ses cheveux étaient de cette couleur.

"C'est une des trois oracles ! C'est la meilleur danseuse du pays !" expliqua Malon. "Vous les verrez pendant les combats, elles seront avec la famille royal et d'autres personnes importantes."

"C'est cool ! Y'en a forcément un ou une qui nous aidera une fois le tournoi remporté !" se réjouissait Ryu en tapant dans ses mains.

"C'est pas faux..." marmonna Link songeur.

"Laissez moi vous amener là où a lieu le tournoi !"

Impa avait surgit derrière les trois amis sans s'annoncer. Leurs donnant une frayeur, sauf à Malon.

"Ne faite jamais ça !" remarqua Ryu. "J'aime pas que l'on arrive derrière moi pour me surprendre !"

Suivant la femme qui se trouvait être la nourrice de la princesse d'Hyrule, Link et Ryu laissérent Malon toute seule car elle ne pouvait les accompagner.

Arrivés dans une tente, plusieurs autres personnes s'y trouvaient déjà.

"Seize personnes en nous comptant ! Y'a pas à dire, c'est vraiment beaucoup." marmonna Link à son ami.

"Ouais ! Même le patron du magasin participe. Ainsi trois Gorons ! Et deux espéces... de poissons ?" demanda Ryu.

"Ce sont des Zoras ! Des habitants du lac Hylia." Expliqua Impa. "Vous n'êtes vraiment pas d'ici ! Y'a qu'a voir vos vêtements !"

"Et ben... ça va donner les combats !" dirent en choeurs les deux amis.

"Tenez, voici l'ordre des combats !" montra la femme en tendant un parchemin.

"Cool ! On se voit pas avant la final !" s'exclama Ryu.

"Ouais mais toi tu te batteras contre cette femme ! Et si c'est une vrai combattante, tâche de pas perdre !"

"Regardez moi ça !" hurla une voix. "On laisse des mômes se battre dans ce tournoi !"

Un homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans s'approcha des deux amis. Sa musculature était proche de celle du patron du magasin.

"Rentrez chez vous les mômes ! C'est pas une crêche ici !"

"Ouha ! T'as vu, ce mec a reussi à aligner plus de deux mots dans une phrase ! ça tiens du miracle !" se moqua Ryu.

"Tout dans les muscles et rien dans le cerveau..." commencea Link. "Son intelligence n'égale pas la taille de ses muscles ! Tout le contraire du patron du magasin d'arme !"

"Et sûrement rien dans le pantalon !" termina Ryu.

"Vous me cherchez les mômes ?" s'énerva l'homme.

"Non ! Mais j'ai envis de te tabasser ! J'aime pas les mecs comme toi !" expliqua Ryu. "Mais on verra ça sur le terrain !"

Les deux amis s'éloignérent.

Plus tard, le début du tournoi arriva et les participants se présentérent aux spectateurs et devant les personnes importante du royaume d'Hyrule. Et le premier combat commencea.

"Mais je rêve, le môme de tout à l'heure veut se battre contre moi ? Mais c'est super ! Je vais te faire regretter pour tes paroles !" expliqua le malpolie de tout à l'heure en regardant Ryu sans son épée.

"Même pas besoin d'arme contre une tapette comme toi !"

Directement l'homme foncea vers Ryu qui le voyant arriverfoncea à son tour, passa à coté mais lui prit la tête pour emporter l'homme en arrière pour qu'il s'écrase sur le sol.

"Petit con !" cracha l'homme en se relevant.

"T'as de la chance que l'on se batte sur de l'herbe, je te dis pas la douleure sur de la pierre !" souria Ryu tout en fonceant de nouveau sur son adversaire pour lui coller un direct dans le bide puis dans le menton qui envoya l'homme au tapis pour de bon. "Un coup direct au menton peut battre n'importe qui ! Faut pas sous-estimer un gamin, tapette !"

Déclaré vainqueur, Ryu retourna dans la tente où se trouvait les autres participants et son ami.

"Première victoire !" hurlérent les deux amis en se tapant dans les mains.

"Et sans arme !" frima Ryu. "Tâche d'en faire autant !"

"Vu mon adversaire, je vais essaiyer l'épée !" expliqua Link en montrant le patron du magasin.

Les combats s'enchainèrent et quand arriva le tour de Impa, le combat fût trop rapide.

"D'un coup ?" s'exclama Ryu les yeux prêt à sortir de leurs orbites.

"Mais surtout, t'as vu cette vitesse ? Elle a étalée le goron en une seconde..."

Puis arriva le tour de Link.

L'épée à la main, le patron du magasin d'arme arriva.

"Ton ami est fort ! J'espére que tu l'es aussi !"

"Tu vas voir." répondit calmement Link en sortant son épée de son fourreau.

Le signal du début donné, Link foncea sur son adversaire, en tenant son épée dans une main pour tenté de désarmer le patron qui devia l'épée de Link avec l'aide de la sienne et lui donna un coup de poing qui envoya Link en arrière assez loin de son adversaire, ce qui lui perdre son arme qui se trouva aux pieds de son adversaire.

"Je m'attendait à mieux !" regretta l'homme en s'avancea vers Link laissant l'épée de ce dernier derrière.

Soudain, Link disparut, pour reapparaitre comme par magie à coté de l'épée. Ce qui surprit tout le monde, même Link.

"C'est quoi ça ?" se demanda Link en prenant son épée et en essuyant sa joue qui avait pris le coup. "Je me souviens d'avoir senti comme une vent autours de moi et... Le vent ?"

Rapidement, Link sorti la pierre verte de sa poche.

"C'est ça ? Le vent de Farore ?" marmonna Link.

"LINK ! BOUGE TOI !" hurla Ryu qui regardait le combat.

Sans réfléchir, Link tourna sur lui-même, l'épée tendu en avant.

"Kaitengiri !" hurla Link.

L'épée frôla l'adversaire sans le toucher, mais il fut poussé avec violence.

"Comment j'ai fait ?" se demanda Link qui commencé à s'essouffler. "Je commence à manquer de force en plus..."

Le patron se releva.

"J'abandonne !" déclara-t-il fierement.

"Hein ? Quoi ?" demanda Link.

Le patron du magasin parti en titubant légérement.

"Je l'ai gravement touché ?" se demanda Link en voyant son adversaire partir ainsi. "J'y comprend rien... Est-ce que cette pierre serait magique ?"

Les combats continuérent sans problèmes, arriva ensuite les demi-final, où Link était directement envoyé en final car son adversair avait déclaré forfait. Resté le combat entre Ryu et Impa.

"Reléve toi Ryu !" hurla Link.

Ryu était blessé au jambe, l'obligeant à se mettre à genoux face à Impa.

"Rapide... Trop reapide !" rageait Ryu en tenant son épée.

"Tu abandonne ?" demanda la nourrice de la princesse.

"Pas encore !" Hurla le jeune homme en se relevant, montrant ses blessures aux jambes. "Je me retirais que quand je suis sûre d'être vraiment hors-jeu !"

A ses mots, il lâcha son épée et foncea vers Impa en brandissant les poings. Il tenta une droite qu''hélas, son adversaire évita.

"Pas maintenant !" ragea Ryu en tombant.

Hors du terrain, Link, tout en regardant son ami, senti quelque chose sur ce dernier.

"C'est quoi ça ?" se demanda Link sans lâcher de vu son ami.

Au moment où le poing de Ryu frappa le sol, des flammes en sortirent pour se dirigé vers Impa, touchant cette dernière.

Etonné, Ryu regarda Impa éteindre les flammes en tournant sur elle même. Quand elle s'arrêta, seul une trace de brûlure se trouvé sur sa main gauche.

"J'abandonne..." déclara Ryu en s'écroulant sur le sol, fatigué.

"C'est pas donné à n'importe qui de faire ce genre de technique !" remarqua Impa à son adversaire alors que se dernier se faisait porter par Link pour le sortir de l'enceinte de combat. "Sors vite ton ami d'ici, je t'attend ici, Link !"

Posant son ami dans une tente pour qu'il se fasse soigner. Link commencea à sortir aors que Ryu le mettait en garde contre la vitesse d'Impa.

"Cette femme n'est pas ordinaire !" remarqua Ryû les yeux fermé. "J'espère que tu as bien observé le combat car je peux rien faire contre elle moi ! Mais toi peut-être que si !"

"Ne t'en fait pas ! j'arrivé un pe à suivre ses mouvements mais c'est peut-être parce que j'etais assez loin aussi !" avoua Link en partant.

Sur le terrain, le combat Link contre Impa commencea.

Chacun foncea l'un sur l'autre, arme à la main. Et les échanges de coup d'épée commencea. Les spectateurs avaient beau voir les chocs entre les dagues d'Impa et l'épée de Link., ils entendaient surtout les bruits des lames et de la violences de leurs chocs. Et les deux adversaires ne bougérent pas leurs jambes, les figeant sur place. Jusqu'a ce que Impa trouva une ouverture sur Link pour lui donner un coup de pied dans l'estomac.

Le jeune homme recula en se tenant le ventre avec une main mais en restant en garde. Mais la femme ne lui laissa aucun répit et refoncea sur lui.

"Maintenant ! Kaitengiri !" hurla Link qui attendait aussi ce type d'ouverture.

Malheuresement, Impa avait reculée à temps, ne lui infligeant aucun dommage, au niveau de son ventre, une trace de déchirure s'y trouvait.

"Pas mal." critiqua Impa. "Malheureusement pour toi, tu as dû te fatiguer."

"Merde... Pourquoi ça me fatigue cette technique ? J'avais enfin compris comment faire !" remarqua Link en pensant à ses combats où il avait essaiyé de refaire cette technique, tout en titubant.

"Tu utilise des techniques du vent... Enfin, tu ne dois pas t'en rendre compte. Et tu t'épuise à trop les utiser sans s'être entraîné avec."

"Le vent ?" répéta Linkdans sa tête. "J'y pense... Je sens en elle quelque chose... Comme avec Ryu avant qu'il laisse ces flammes... Flamme ? Technique du vent ?"

"Tu as compris ?"

"La magie ?"

"Bravo !" félicita la femme. "Laisse moi te faire une démonstration, pour la victoire."

Soudain, Link vit des aiguilles sortir entre les doigts d'Impa. Et cette dernière les lancea sur elle. Link sentait la magie dans ces aiguilles et les esquiva mais Impa avait anticipé son action et foncea vers lui, se mit à tourner sur elle-même et projeta Link sans le toucher, avec l'aide du vent.

"Ma technique ?" pensa Link en heurtant le sol violament. "Perdre à cause de mon inexpérience dans un truc inconnu et nouveau... Cette femme est trop forte."

Impa, à la suite de cette technique, fut déclarée vainqueur de ce tournoi. Link et son ami Ryu avaient perdu toute espoir d'avoir des informations pour rentrer chez eux.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il croiyaient.

**Fin du chapitre.**

_Prochain chapitre :__ Link et Ryu sont invités à un banquet, où tout les concurents sont invités, dans le palais du roi et de la princesse d'Hyrule. De grande découverte les attendent là-bas._

Yue l'auteur de la fic : **REVIEWS PLEASE ! J'EN VEUX PLEIN ! POUR L'INSTANT J'AI RIEN ! snif**


	5. apres le tournoi

**Chapitre 4 : Tableau et légende, une princesse demande de l'aide.**

Trois heures plus tôt, le tournoi achevé, Link et Ryu, sous une tente, se faisait soigner leurs blessures avec l'aide d'Elfes et leurs magies de guérison, réfléchissaient à leurs situation.

"Quelle galére !" ragea Link. "Perdre comme ça ! Face à sa propore technique !"

"C'est pas humain c'est claire ! On croirait rêver !" remarqua Ryu.

"Reste plus qu'un solution !"

"Laquelle ? Allez draguer la princesse ? Je suis pour, on fonce au château !"

"Non ! Mais le diner organisé au château ! On y dort cette nuit en plus !"

"Ouais et alors ? T'a un diné organisé au château ?"

"Et alors ? Mais réfléchie ! On peut toujours avoir nos information là-bas, en fouillant ou en demandant à des personnes qui y vit ou qui y travail !" remarqua Link fier de son idée.

"Pas con ! Vivement ce soir ! Mais comment tu sais qu'on va y manger ?"

"C'est Impa qui me la dit quand on me raccompagné sous la tente ! Elle disait qu'elle serait contente de manger avec nous au diné de ce soir avec les autres participants au chateau !"

"Ah d'accord !"

Retour dans le présent, où dans le château, les participants, le roi et la princesse d'hyrule, ainsi que que le chefs de la tribu des Gorons, Darunia, la princesse du peuple Zora prénomé Ruto, et es trois Oracles mangeairent.

"Là, y'a pas à dire ! Vu de plus près, la princesse d'Hyrule est pas mal... Link à la terre ! On s'emmerde ?" remarqua Ryu en voyant son ami les yeux dans le vide.

"Hein ? Quoi ? Heu... Oui, je vais bien pourquoi ?"

"Parce que t'as pas essaiyé de me mettre la tête dans la bouffe pour t'avoir faire remarquer que la princesse est canon... Pourquoi tu réflechie ? Tu pense encore à se que peux te cacher tes grands-parents ?"

"Non ! C'est pas ça ! Même si c'et un peu ça."

"Un peu ? Alors quoi d'autre ?"

"Je sais pas, mais j'ai un drôle de pressentiment..."

"Tu te crois dans un jeu video ? Enfin... Moi aussi, je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai aussi un drôle de pressentiment."

"D'ailleurs... Il manque pas un combattant ?"

"Si, le mec qui a déclaré forfait contre toi, il parait qu'il était pas bien, il se repose dans une des chambres. C'est pour ça qu'il a pas combattu ! Ah ! Il a peut-être mangé quelque chose de pourri cette aprem !"

"Mais, je sais pas pourquoi... Je sens quelque chose de bizarre..." pensa Link en regardant autours de lui. "Mais je sais pas comment qualifier cette impression, mais ce n'est pas négatif !"

"En attendant, regarde la princesse ! Mignonne... Merde ! Elle est où ?"

"Maintenant que j'y pense ! J'ai jamais regardé la princesse ! Je sais pas de quoi elle a l'air !"

"Boulet !"

Après le diné, chaque participants eurent droit à une chambre individuel. Link dans la sienne.

"Comment faire pour avoir des infos ? Maintenant que l'on est entré, le plus dur reste à faire... Peut-être qu'en visitant le château cette nuit... Nan ! Y'a des gardes un peu partout..."

Soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et Ryu entra.

"Link ! Viens voir ! C'est trop zarb !" hurla Ryu en attrapant son ami pour l'emmené dans sa chambre, sans que Link puisse dire un mot.

Dans la chambre où dormait Ryu, les deux amis virent une choses incroyable.

"Mais... C'est..." bafouilla Link.

"Tu ne trouve pas qu'il te ressemble ?" demanda Ryu en montrant un tableau avec dessus une personne ressemblant à Link.

"C'est quoi ce délire ? Qui est sur ce tableau ? ça ne peut pas être moi..."

"Si seulement on pouvait comprendre ce qui est marqué sous ce tableau... Peut-être que ça nous donnera une explication..."

"Si seulement, on pouvait demander à quelqu'un... Mais il commence à se faire tard... On devrait se coucher... Demain on essaiyera de trouver quelqu'un comme Impa et on posera les questions..."

"Alors bonne nuit !" Salua Ryu.

"Bonne nuit... Si on arrive à dormir..." marmonna Link sans que son ami l'entende.

Vers le milieu de la nuit, Link allongeait sur le lit, n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Trop de question lui passé dans la tête.

"Pourquoi un tel cadeau m'envois avec Ryu dan ce... monde ? Grand-mère et Grand-père savent-t-ils quelque chose ? Qui est cet homme sur ce tableau ? Pourquoi me ressemble-t-il ? Plus j'essaiye de savoir, plus je me perd..." marmonna le jeune homme en se relevant pour allé regarder par la fenêtre. "En plus... J'ai cette drôle d'impression... Mais je ne sais pas non plus comment comprendre cette sensation... Hein ? Mais qui c'est dans ce jardin ?"

En regardant vers le jardin du palais royal, Link vit que quelqu'un s'y trouvait assis sur un banc de pierre. Ne savant pas pourquoi, il decida d'aller voir qui étais-ce.

Les couloirs du château étaient vides. Les seuls gardent qu'il avait croisé, lui demandérent ce qu'il avait, et Link leur menti en disant vouloir prendre l'air car il ne se sentait pas très bien et qu'il avait du mal à trouver le sommeil, ce qui était vrai aussi. Par gentilesse, les gardes lui indiquérent où aller pour se rendre dans les jardins.

Une fois dans les jardins, Link se laissa guidé par l'instint, pour se rendre là où se trouvé la personne qu'il avait vu. Et quand il arriva sur le lieu, la personne qui s'y trouvait n'était autre que la princesse d'Hyrule, la princesse Zelda. Même si Link l'avait pas vu une seul fois, malgrès le fait qu'il avait plusieurs occasion, il l'avait tout de suite reconnu. La princesse regardait les étoiles.

"On voit bien les étoiles ici !" affirma Link en regardant les astres à son tour. "D'où je viens, on ne les voit pas aussi bien, à cause de la lumière que dégage les villes !"

"Je vous attendais !" remarqua directement la princesse Zelda.

"Moi ?" demanda Link en quittant les yeux les étoiles. "Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que vous lui ressemblé."

"A qui ?"

"Au garçon de mon rêve."

"Heu... Je crois que vous devez faire erreur... Quoi que... Depuis que je suis ici, je vois des trucs qui sont anormale pour moi et mon ami ! C'était quel genre de rêve ?"

"Des nuages noirs recouvrent tout Hyrule ! Mais au milieu de ces ténébres, un garçon apparait dans une lumière éblouissante, épée en main. Protégeant la triforce !"

"La triforce ?"

"Les légendaires triangles sacrée d'Hyrule ! Ce sont les trois déesses créatrices de notre monde qui l'ont laissé après leurs passage !"

Link se mit à rire doucement.

"Ce sont des légendes, des histoires que l'on raconte aux enfants pour les distraire non ?"

"Si c'était une légende, alors pourquoi croyez-vous être ici ?" demanda la princesse en souria au jeune homme.

"Vous... Vous savez ?"

"Vous et votre ami n'êtes pas d'ici, je le sais ! Dans mon rêve, vous êtes apparu avec à vos coté une trou où un dragon en sortait !"

"Ryu ?" pensa Link sans être sûr. "Certe Ryu veut dire dragon mais c'est un hasard. Quoi que... Non c'est un hasard !"

"S'il vous plait, je vous demande de m'aider ! Votre venu ici n'est pas une erreur ou un hasard, votre venu ici était inéluctable ! Et vous seul pouvez m'aider !"

"Arggh !" râla Link. "S'il y a bien un chose que j'ai appris dans la vie, c'est d'aider les filles en difficulté ! Et puis vous avez l'air d'en savoir plus que nous !"

"Vous acceptez ?"

"C'est quoi votre demande, princesse ?"

"Protéger la triforce du mal !"

"Hein ? Mais c'est une légende non ? Et c'est quoi les pouvoirs de cette triforce ?"

"La légende dit que si un être au coeur fait un voeu avec la triforce, le monde sera en paix ! Mais si un être nourri de noir dessein met la main dessus, le monde ne sera plus désordre et malveillance !"

"Bref, faut protéger les trois forces ! Et elle est où cette puissance dangereuse ?"

"Dans le temple du temps ! En sécurité... Enfin je l'espère..."

"Si elle est déjà en sécurité, je sers à quoi dans tout ça ?"

"Il faut aller chercher les clés qui ouvre le chemin vers la triforce, avant les ténébres !"

"Qui sont ces ténébres ?"

"Je l'ignore ! Mais des événements inquiétants ont commencés à envahir Hyrule ! Je le sens." répondit tristement la princesse.

"Moi et Ryu, on veut rentrer chez nous ! Je penseque l'on peut vous aider avant !" soupira Link en souriant. "Je suis sûr qu'il acceptera de vous aider lui aussi ! Je le connais que trop bien ce coureur de jupon ! Vous pouvez compter sur moi et sur mon ami !"

"Je vous remercie !" remercia la princesse dans sautant dans les bras de Link qui rougit. "Demain, je vous dirais quoi faire et où aller !"

Rapidement, la princesse Zelda partit laissant Link.

"Mais dans quoi je me suis embarqué ?" se demanda le jeune homme en rentrer dans le château.

Le lendemain matin, Link alla réveiller Ryu qui dormait comme une masse comparé au blond qui n'avait pas trop dormi à cause de sa rencontre avec la princesse.

"Réveil spécial pervers !" souria Link. "Oh ! La voisine se change !"

"Quoi ? Où ? Laquelle ? La grande soeur ? La cousine de la voisine ?"

"Rêve pas mon vieux et léve toi ! Une princesse nous attend par contre ! Et retire ton mokori, faut pas que la princesse voit ça !" (Mokori, C'est quand Ryo Saeba du manga "City Hunter" bande ! C'est le bruit que fait le sexe quand il est à ce stade au Japon)

"Hein ?" demanda Ryu en sautant hors du lit. "Va falloir m'expliquer !"

Tout en s'habillant, Link expliqua à son ami la rencontre qu'il avat fait à la princesse durant la nuit et ce dont ils avaient parlés.

"En gros, des triangle sacrés doivent être protégé par nous car si j'ai bien compris ces pouvoirs, soi un mec cool apporte le bonheurs et tout le tralala en la touchant ! Mais si c'est un gros bâtard qui met la main de dessus, on est dans la merde jusqu'au cou !" résuma Ryu.

"En gros, c'est bien ça ! Et nous, on est là pour aider la princesse à protéger ces triangles dorés ! D'après la princesse en tout cas !"

"Vu qu'elle est jolie et mignonne, je vais pas dire non !" souria Ryu content. "Et puis, tu peux me critiqué, mais toi tu as accepté tout de suite sans m'en parler avant !"

"Eh ! Bien sûr que si j'ai réfléchie ! Et puis on a pas trop le choix !"

Soudain, les deux amis se retrouvérent face à Impa.

"Vous voila ! Je vous chercheai !"

"Ben... Nous, on doit..."

"Je sais, la princesse m'a ordonné de venir vous chercher ! Car elle est occupée !"

"On peut vraiment vous faire confiance ?" demanda Ryu pas sûr.

"Sache petit que je suis la nourrice de la princesse ! Alors elle peut me faire confiance pour tout !"

"Bha là, c'est devenu plus claire !" dirent en choeur les deux amis. "Et qu'est-ce que l'on doit faire ?"

"Vous devez vous rendre au mont du péril, là-bas se trouve le village des Gorons !"

"Le mont du péril ?" répéterent en choeur les deux venus de l'autre monde.

"Oui ! Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, c'est pas si dangereux ! Une fois au village des Gorons, vous irez voir le chef Darunia, là-bas, vous lui donnerez une lettre écrite par la princesse ! Maître Dariuna vous remettera la pierre ancestrale du feu !"

"A quoi servira cette pierre ?" demanda Link pas trop rassuré par la suite des événements.

"Tout est dis dans cette lettre, vous la lirez en même temps que le chef des Gorons, car elle est scellée et seul Maître Darunia peut l'ouvrir !" Répondit Impa en tendant la lettre. "Pour finir, mon village natal se trouve au pied du mont du péril, à l'Est du bourg d'Hyrule !"

Les deux amis regardérent la lettre et quand il la quitta des yeux pour regarder la nourrice de la princesse, ils virent que cette dernière avait disparu. Tous ce qui resté, c'était un sac contenant de la nourriture.

"C'est bien beau de nous filer de la bouffe... Mais on a pas d'arme nous, on fait comment si on a des ennuis ?" demanda Ryu en prenant le sac.

"On fera comme chez nous, à main nue ! Et puis ils nous reste les drôles de pierre !" ria Link. "Allez, on ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant !"

"J'ai quand même l'impression d'être mené par le bout du nez par cette femme et cette princesse !"

"Tu devrais être habitué depuis le temps ! Toi qui deviens complétement neuneu devant les filles ! Et puis moi je leurs fait confiance !"

"C'est ton instinct qui te le dit ?"

"Oui !"

"Dans ce cas, je te fais confiance ! S'il y a une chose que j'ai appris dans la vie sur toi, c'est que ton instinct te trompe jamais ! Sauf pour les contrôles mathématiques !"

"Là t'as pas tort ! Mais là c'est pas des math alors on peut s'y fier !"

C'est à la fois avec de la crainte mais aussi dans la joie que les deux amis se rendirent vers le village des Gorons dans l'espoir de rentrer chez eux.

**Fin du chapitre.**

_Dans le prochain chapitre :__ Dans le village des Gorons, Link et Ryu feront la connaissance de Darunia chef de la tribu Goron, mais aussi du dragon Dodongo. Sans épée, ils vont devoir se battre contre se monstre qui terrorise ces pauvres Gorons._

**REVIEWS PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Les Gorons

**Chapitre 5 : Le village Goron.**

"Dit moi qu'on arrive bientôt !!" râla Ryû.

"J'en sais rien ! D'après le garde, on devrait rencontrer des Gorons à ce niveau ! Alors avance !" répondit Link avec une pointe de fatigue.

Les deux amis venaient de faire près d'une heure d'ascension et d'escalade pour pouvoir se rendre au village des Gorons. Mais rien ne les aidez pour trouver le village.

"On a encore de l'eau rassure moi !" demanda de nouveau Ryû.

"Il reste deux gourdes ! C'est vrai qu'il commence à faire chaud, on devrait peut-être retourner au village pour faire des réserves d'eau !"

"Tu veux rire, t'as vu le trajet qu'il y a ? On va mettre trois plomb pour y aller et on sait même pas où se trouve le village Goron !"

"C'est pas faux, et puis normalement on devrait voir le village ou même des Gorons ! Reposons nous un peu pour réfléchir !" proposa Link en s'asseayant sur un rocher.

"N'empêche, c'est vrai désert ici ! Et ce volcan me fout les boules !" remarqua Ryu en regardant le mont du Péril.

"Je sais pas pourquoi mais... En le regardant, je me sens un peu triste !"

"Pourquoi à moi aussi ça me fait cette effet ?"

"J'en sais riiiienn !!!!" hurlant Link alors que le rocher se mit à bouger pour le mettre au sol.

"Tiens ! Des visiteurs ! les visites se font rare par ici !" fit une voix provenant du rocher.

"Un rocher parlant !!!" hurlèrent de peur les amis en reculant.

"Je suis pas un rocher ! Je suis un Goron !" affirma la créature en se mettant face aux garçons.

"Un Goron ?" répéta Link. "Alors.. Le village des Gorons n'est pas loin !"

"Vous allez dans mon village ?"

"Oui ! Nous sommes venus voir votre chef Darunia !" continua Link content. "Tu peux nous amener à lui ? Nous avons une lettre de la princesse Zelda ! C'est important !"

"Pas de problème ! Suivez-moi !" ordonna le Goron en commenceant à avancer.

Le duo suivérent le guide dans le village Gorons, qui se trouvait dans la montagne. ils attirairent facilement l'attention, deux humains ordinaires dans le village de ces hommes mangeurs de pierre, non seulement les visites se faisaient rare, mais plus encore, ils voulaient voir leur chef, Darunia.

"C'est ici, Goro ! Le chef vous attend ! Entrez !"

La première impression qu'avait les deux aventuriers était que Darunia était un vrai colosse, Link était sur qu'en une seule claque, il aurait non seulement fini à l'autre bout de la piece mais qu'en plus, il aurait les os brisés. Ryu, lui, c'était qu'il avait bien envis de l'affronter.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?" demanda directement Darunia fortement.

"Nous sommes envoyé ici par la princesse Zelda, voici une lettre où tout est expliqué !" expliqua Link en tendant la lettre.

"Inutile de me la donner, je suis occupé pour le moment !"

"Alors pourquoi nous avoir reçu ?" se demandérent les deux amis sans que personnes les entendent.

"Ecouté, c'est important !"continua Link. "J'ai parlé avec la..."

"SILENCE !!" hurla le chef en plantant son poing dans le mur pour ensuite y retirer des pierres, les mettre dans sa bouche et les recracher aussitôt. "Infecte !"

"Cool ! Il a défoncer le mur avec son poing !" admira Ryû. "Je veux faire pareil ! Par contre manger les pierres, ça non !"

"Nous les Gorons mangeons des pierres qui se trouvent dans la caverne Dodongo, mais le dragon qui y habite est devenu très agressif, plus personne ne peut entrer !" expliqua le chef des Gorons. "Nous ne savons pas quoi faire !"

"Pourquoi ne pas demander demander de l'aide au roi d'Hyrule ?" demanda Link.

"Si nous, nous n'arrivons pas à résoudre se problème avec ce dragon, aucun humain ne pourra le faire ! Vous comprendrez que nous avons d'autre problème que de lire cette lettre ! ça fait un mois que nous sommes dans cette situation, si ça continue, les plus jeunes vont mourir de faim !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" demanda Ryu à son meilleur ami. "Eh ! Tu m'écoute ?"

Link, regarda hors de la chambre où lui et son ami se trouvèrent avec le chef Goron, pour voir un jeune Goron en pleure car il avait terriblement faim.

"Oxo appelle la Terre ! Tu m'entends Le Claude ?" tenta Ryu.

"Le tournoi d'hier ne les a à peine occupé pour oublier la faim !" pensa Link triste. "Et ces derniers ce sont battus malgrès la faim, ils sont fort ! Un peuple très courageux et fort !"

"J'ai compris, Maître Darunia !" appella Link. "Si je me charge de ce monstre, jure moi de lire cette lettre et de nous aider à notre tour !"

"Je doute que tu y arrive mais tu as ma parole ! Si tu es un homme, montre moi ce que tu vaux !" termina Darunia alors que Link parti suivit par son ami.

"Hé attend ! Tu te rend compte de tes paroles ?" demanda Ryû.

"T'as peur ?" demanda Link en continuant à marcher sans regarder son ami.

"Tu veux rire ! Je vais dompté ce dragon, je m'appelle Ryû après tout !" souria Ryu en prenant son épée en main.

"Et toi ! Amènes-nous à la caverne Dodongo !" ordonna Link envers le guide qui les avait amené jusqu'à son chef.

"ça va pas la tête ? j'ai trop peur moi !"

"Amènes-nous seulement là-bas, on te demande pas d'entrer avec nous !" rassura Link. "On va montrer à ton chef qu'on est des hommes !"

"On va vous montrer qu'on en a dans le pantalon !"

"Très bien mais vous n'êtes pas armés, on peut allez voir le forgerons por qu'il vous prête des armes s'il vous voulez !"

"C'est pas faux..." marmonna Link. "Encore une fois on va nous prêter des armes !"

Chez le forgerons Goron, les deux amis avaient le droit de prendre une épée chacun avec un bracelet portant l'emblème des Gorons. Link choisi une épée simple et Ryû une grosse épée. En claire, le même choix que lors du tournoi.

"Heureusement qu'on nous les prête !" ria Ryû. "Mais j'aimerais bien avoir ma propre épée quand même !"

"Si vous arrivez à nous débarraser du roi Dodongo, je suis prêt à vous laisser ces armes !" répondit le forgeron.

"Vous êtes sûre ?" demanda Link.

"Rien ne ferez le plus plaisir d'offrir aux héros qui ont sauvés mon peuple les armes avec lequel ils nous ont aidés !"

"Merci l'ami, crois moi, ça nous aide bien !" remercia Link. "On se voit plus tard pour fêter le retour de votre garde mangé !"

Arrivés devant la caverne, les deux amis et leur guide, se préparent à entré.

"Et le guide, c'est quoi cette fleur ?" demanda Ryû.

"ça ? C'est un choux-pêteur !"

"Ah ouais ? ça se mange ?" demanda Ryû en la cueillant.

"Non ! ça explose !"

"Tire-toi de là avec ta bombe !" hurla Ryû en lanceant le choux pêteur au Goron qui était déjà parti en évitant l'explosion de justesse.

"Allez viens, on a pas que ça à faire vieux !" ordonna Link.

"J'ai failli crevé éclaté et toi tu dis rien !" hurla le garçon à la grosse épée.

"T'as vu l'explosion ou non ? au pire des cas, t'aurais était décoifé, ça se trouve il était pas mur, regarde plutôt celui là, t'as vu sa taille ?" remarqua Link en montrant un choux pêteur aussi gros qu'une boule de bowling. "La tienne faisait à peine la taille d'un poing de bébé !"

"Ouais t'as raison !" avoua Ryû en allumant une torche. "A ton avis, il est gros comment le bestiaux ?"

"Vu qu'il vit dans une caverne, je dirais qu'il est pas très gros, cinq mètres de haut !"

"A peu près la taille du tunnel quoi !"

"Ou alors plus gros !" coupa Link. "Mate moi cette pièce !"

Les deux aventuriers arrivèrent dans une pièce de la taille d'un terrain de football et d'une hauteur d'un immeuble de cinq étage.

"T'as vu, c'est plein de choux pêteur dans le coin !" remarqua Ryû. "Tu crois que les Gorons s'en servent pour prendre les pierres ?"

"Sûrement, y'a un autre couloir juste en face, on le prend ?" demand Link. "Et arrête de respiré aussi fort !"

"C'est pas toi ?"

"Bha non !"

"Alors si c'est pas toi !"

"Et si c'est pas toi !"

Soudain, juste à leur droite, une gueule s'ouvrit pour pousser une cris qui allait leurs déchirer les tympans.

Rapidement, les deux amis prirent les jambes à leurs cous, pour s'éloigner du monstre le plus vite possible.

"T'as vu la taille du monstre ?" demanda Link en courant le plus rapiement possible. "Sa tête et haut de trois mètres au moins ! On pourrait y mettre ma chambre !"

"Désoler mais j'étais plutôt impressionné par sa gueule grande ouverte et son haleine de cadavre ! Il nous suit ?"

A peine qu'ils étaient retournés que les deux amis dû recourir pour éviter un montre qui s'était mis en boule pour foncer sur eux.

"Je comprend Indianna Jones maintenant !" hurla Ryû.

"A trois plonge à ta droite !" ordonna Link. "Un !"

"Deux !"

"TROIS !!!!" hurlèrent les deux amis en plongeant chacun d'un coté pour que la boule monstrueuse passe entre eux deux pour finir sa course dans le décor.

"Genial ! Il ne pas changer sa trajectoire directement, il fonce tout droit !" remarqua Link. "Stupide lezard !"

Sans un moment de répit, la créature se retourna vers ses futurs casse-croute, pour ouvrir sa gueule et y cracher du feu, droit sur Link, laissant à Ryû une ouverture pour attaquer à l'épée.

Pile quand la créature ferma sa gueule, Ryû donna un violant coup d'épée sur le museau de la créature, mais ce dernier était tellement dur que l'épée fini en morceau.

"Merde ! J'ai pas eu le temps !" pensa le guerrier à l'épée brisé. "Il a fermé sa gueule trop tôt, et sa peau et trop dur ! Mon élan m'a empêché de réussir mon attaque ! Je dois fuir !"

"RECULE !!!" hurla Link en voyant son ami qui avait raté son plan alors que la créature ouvra sa gueule de nouveau.

Heureusement, Ryû evita un nouveau feu de justesse.

"Punaise ! Comment faire ?" se demanda Link paniqué. "Sa peau est indestructible, Si l'épée de Ryu n'a rien fait, j'imagine même pas pour moi ! Qu'es-ce qui pourrait nous aider contre ce lézard stupide ? Y'a rien ici à par ces chox pêteur à la con... MAIS OUI ! Ryû ! Amène-le vers moi !"

"Y'a pas de problème !" répondit Ryu en courant comme un malade vers son ami. "Dis moi que t'as un plan !"

"T'en fait pas et ramène toi le plus rapidement possible !"

Un fois de nouveau réuni, Link raconta son plan à son ami sans que personne l'entende.

"Pourquoi tu me l'a dit doucement ? On est seul !"

"Bha, peut-être que le monstre peut nous comprend, mais c'est vrai que ça a pas l'air d'être le cas, vu qu'il fonce dans les mur comme un con ! D'ailleurs, il arrive enfin !"

"Allez mon gros ! T'as pas envis de deux mecs grillés ? J'ai besoin d'un bronzage intègrale pour séduire les jolies filles !"

"Par ici !"

Rapidement, comme s'il répondait à la demande des deux jeunes, le dragon ouvrit sa gueule pour prendre une grande inspiration.

"Maintenant !" hurlèrent les deux amis en shootant dans deux choux-pêteurs. "Armée de l'air ! Power Shoot !"_(Pour ceux qui connaissent pas, ça proviens du manga "One piece", où le personnage de Sanji avec les pieds envois ses collégues vers des endroits, la technique s'appelle Armée de l'air dans la version original)_

Les deux bombes atterrir droit dans la gueule du dragon qui les avala sans s'en rendre compte alors que les deux amis prirent la fuite pour ne pas être pris dans l'explosion.

"Tu crois vraiment que ça marchera ?" demanda Ryû.

"T'as vu la taille des bombes ? Même s'il explose pas avec ça, j'imagine pas l'intérieur de son corps avec deux bombes qui ont pêté !"

Soudain, le bruit d'une explosion se fit entendre, un bruit légérement assourdit, et quand les deux amis se retournèrent, ils virent la créature sur le sol qui se débattait.

"Avec ça, les Gorons vont être tranquille !" souffla Ryû. "Tu crois qu'il va bientôt mourir ?"

"Dans le doute..."

Link arrache de nouveau un choux qui explose pour la mettre rapidement das la gueule du monstre qui rugissé. L'explosion l'acheva.

"Et maintenant, allons annoncé la bonne nouvelle aux Gorons !" souria Link.

"Ils devront attendre !" stoppa son ami. "Regarde derrière toi !"

Juste derrière la créature, se trouver des sortes de larves vertes.

"Sûrement des petits dodongos." marmonna Link. "Le ménage n'est pas fini ! Les Gorons n'en savaient sûrement rien ! Ils ont l'air fragile si j'en juge leurs tronche, mon épée devrait suffire !"

"Même cassé, une épée peut encore servir un peu !" souria Ryû. "On va devoir se donner à fond, t'as vu leur nombre ?"

"Une centaine au bas mot ! Alors finissons-en !"

Ce que les deux amis ignorer c'est que dès que la larve Dodongo était morte à coup d'épée, cette créature explosa. Ces explosions, les deux tueurs de dodongos arrivèrent à en tiré à leurs avantage car à chaque explosion, les petits monstres étaient souvent trés près de l'explosion ce qui faisait que les deux amis diminuèrent le nombre de leurs adversaire en un coup. Mais malheureusement, de plus en plus de créature les attaqués, les poussant à se donner tous ce qu'il avait.

Hors de la grotte, le Goron qui les avait guidé jusque la grotte les attendait. Il ne voyait rien mais il entendait les explosions provoqué par les créature mortes ainsi que les cris des deux jeunes à chaque assauts. Jusqu'a ce que finalment, les cris et les explosions cessérent pour de bon.

"Oh mon dieu ! Ils sont morts !" paniqua soudain le Goron qui ne voyait personn arrivé. "Le chef va être deçu, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?"

"Prépare un festin !" hurla une voix venant de la grotte.

"Vous allez pouvoir manger votre roche préférer !" hurla une deuxième voix. "Et nous aussi on faim, j'espère que vous avez quelque chose de mangeable pour un homme !"

"Et une bonne boisson !!"

Link et Ryû se montrèrent à la lumière, tout deux couverts de sang vert et leurs vêtements légérement brûler.

"Ils nous faudrait aussi des vêtements et un bon bain !" souria Ryû malgrès la fatigue. "On en a grand besoin !"

Plus tard, dans le village, dans une source chaud, les deux amis se reposérent accompagné de Darunia.

"Jeunes hommes ! Je vous remercierais jamais assez !" remercia le chef des Goron. "Grâce à vous, mon peuple va pouvoir se nourrir de nouveau !"

"Bha, c'est rien !" souria Ryû.

"On a surtout eu de la chance que ses bestioles ne soient plus nombreuses, j'ai crus qu'on en verrait pas le bout !"

"Un homme du nom de Ganondorf est venu il y a un mois !" raconta soudainement Darunia. "Il voulait le Rubis Goron !"

"La pierre ancestrale ?" demanda Link.

"Oui ! Il est arrivé un peu après que le dragon change de comportement !"

"Vous pensez que c'est cet homme qui a provoqué ce changement ?" demanda Ryû.

"Sûrement, il m'a ordonné de lui donné la pierre et après il allait se charger du Dodongo ! Mais j'ai refusé !"

"Vous avez bien fait si vous voulez mon avis ! Rien ne garantisez qu'il l'aurait vraiment fait !" remarqua Ryû.

"Mais vous, vous êtes allez vous battre contre ce monstre sans demander le ruby d'abord ! Vous êtes de vrais hommes ! J'ai lu la lettre que vous m'avez apportés pendant que vous étiez dans la grotte !"

"Vous nous croyez alors ?" demanda Ryû. "Vous allez nous aider !"

"Oui ! La princesse pense qu'en vous aidant, on peux éviter une catastrophe, et je la crois ! Donc, comme promis, voici le Ruby Goron !"

Le chef des Gorons tendit à Link sa pierre rouge en souriant.

"Yahoo !! Une pierre !!" hurla Ryû de joie.

"Merci Chef Darunia !" remercia Link.

"Appelle moi Darunia ! En prenant ce ruby, on devient des frères de sang !"

"Frère de sang ?" demandèrent en choeurs les deux amis.

"Ce soir c'est la fête !!" hurla Darunia. "On se dépêche de sortir pour faire un énorme festin !"

"Manger !!" hurlèrent les deux amis affamés.

Toute la nuit se déroula dans une fête dans le mont du Péril. Les Gorons venaient de retouver leur garde manger. Link et Ryû venaient d'avoir une des trois pierres qui pourrait les ramener chez eux, ainsi que le fait que les deux amis et Darunia soient devenu des frère de sang. La fête dura toute la nuit et quand le lendemain arriva.

"J'espère que vous réussiriez à rentrer chez vous mes frères !" salua Darunia hors du vilage Goron.

"T'en fait pas vieux !" répondit Ryû. "On est balèze pour les situation desespèrer !"

"Et puis, on sait jamais, on peux se revoir avant notre départ, c'est un peu tôt pour les adieux non ?" remarqua Link en souriant. "Moi je dis, à bientôt !"

"Oui c'est pas faux, on ne sait pas ce que nous réserve l'avenir !" Ria Darunia. "Laissez moi vous donner un conseil, quand vous aurez quitter le village Cocorico, suivez la rivière Zora, elle vous conduira chez les Zora, ils détiennent la pierre ancestrale de l'eau ! Mais j'ignore où se trouve leur village malheuresement !"

"C'est pas grâve ! Merci Darunia ! A bientôt pour fêter notre départ !" Salua Link.

"Et prépare le meilleur alcool, on faira un concours marrant, le concours du premier qui roule sous la table à perdu !" Salua à son tour Ryû.

"J'ai hâte d'y jouer !" Ria Darunia. "Au revoir mes frères !"

"Prochaine étape, la pierre ancestrale de l'eau !" Hurla Link fou de joie.

**Fin du chapitre.**

Dans le prochain chapitre : Les deux amis se rendrent dans le domaine Zora sans savoir où cela se trouvait. Comment sera l'accueil du peuple de l'eau ? En même temps les deux héros admire les quelque présent offert par la tribu Goron.


End file.
